1. Field
The following description relates to network management and service technology, and more particularly, to network traffic processing technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's network lines, there is a need for intelligent inspection and control of bandwidth and traffic. While the profit of a network line provider does not improve with increase in the number of smart phones or tablet PCs, the traffic caused by content providers and end users increases geometrically. In this network environment, network operators require a traffic engineering technique that provides network QoS (Quality of Service) and security for a large quantity of traffic using a limited network bandwidth and performs billing, etc. It is preferable for cost to be paid by agreement between a network operator and a service provider, but in fact, the network operator should increase continuous network infrastructure even when there is no economic profit.
Network equipment which mainly developed nowadays includes switches, routers, inline appliances with specialized functions, security equipment, traffic accelerators, etc. Such equipment is hardware and performs specific functions for an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Chip), a FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array), an NPU (Network Processor Unit), a Multi-core Processor, or a Many-Core Processor, to provide intended functions.
Flexibility to configure networks according to the volume of traffic and network lines, effective traffic inspection and control are essential. In particular, devoted traffic transfer with high response speed according to the location of a network, and precise traffic inspection are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,827 discloses a legal eavesdropping technology that filters and analyzes traffic through a probe performing a large amount of network monitoring.